Kaname's Weird Dream
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: Kaname's peaceful slumber had been disturbed due to some THOUGHTS about a certain SILVER-HAIRED HUNTER WHO IS ALSO A LEVEL D VAMPIRE. Would Kaname triumph over these THOUGHTS? Or would he suffer severe "humiliation"?


_**A/N: **Waah! Kaname's invading my mind! First VK fanfic. Inspired by randomness, all thanks to a bottle of C2 (you know, that delicious green tea that has different flavors; my fave's apple). Okay, that's not the point! The point is that Kaname and Zero are OOC here. Please read and review, okay? Okay. So.....uh.......enjoy._

_**WARNINGS:** OOC, minor sexual theme, crack, gayness, random weirdness and many more._

_**CREDITS:** Credits goes to my beloved bestfriend, kAtiE_lUvs_mcr, who helped in the editing and screwing my headscrew a bit more loose. (Don't worry people, I'm not THAT crazy..... just a bit green.... ^_^)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned VK, then, Ichijou would be married to Shiki and Rima must have found someone else. Too bad I dont bacause it belongs to the ever-so-wonderful Matsuri Hino._

**

* * *

Title: Kaname's Weird Dream  
Genre: Humor/Paradoy/Romance  
Rating:T**

* * *

It all started with a song… Zero began to sing Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" And Kaname was watching and screaming like some crazy fangirl(even though he is a HE)…  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Aishteru, Zero!!!!!!!" he screamed at the very top of his vampire lungs, at the same time, flailing his pink hanky in the air.  
The setting is quite simple really. Zero was having his concert in front of millions of fangirls (and a fanboy) at MTV Studios Japan. Concert, you say… Well, FYI, he is now the world's hugest..no…brightest pop-singing sensation. So bright that you can't see his face…. Just kidding… You can still see him and have your wildest fantasies inside that bubble of yours come to reality in a matter of 7 minutes. Hell,with Zero's fame, he is even more popular than the greater Aidou Hanabusa, the most popular guy in the entire Cross Academy. But now that Zero is on the top of the list, all the fangirls dumped Aidou and started to have their fantasies with Zero's picture.  
Anyway, due to Kaname's nerve-wrecking screams, Zero was able to notice him. Zero winked at the banshee-like Kaname, who fainted with severe burns from Zero's hottness.

* * *

**TIME ELAPSE!!!! – After The Show**

"Huh?? Where am I?? Is this heaven??" Kaname said.  
"Why, you're inside my tour bus." Zero said from out of nowhere.  
"OMFG!!! It's Kiryuu Zero, the world's hottest pop-singing senstion who is even hotter than Justin Timberlake and Pete Wentz." Kaname said and fainted once again.

* * *

…**Another TIME ELAPSE!! 20 minutes!!**

"What happened? Did I already missed my chances of talking to God?" Kaname said, sitting up from his lying position.  
"Like I said earlier before you fainted….again, you are inside of my tour bus." Zero said. Before Kaname could even scream, Zero approached Kaname and encircled his arm around Kaname's neck and covered his mouth.  
"I know that you are going to scream again… But all I really want to know is everything about you." Zero said seductively. And then, Kaname blushed about the close proximity of their faces. In other words, Zero and Kaname's faces were at a close range. Zero removed his hand from Kaname's mouth and sat next to the star-strucjed pureblood. Kaname began to become self concious of himself and began to twirl a lock of his mahogany hair.  
"So, what now?" Zero said from out of the blue, causing Kaname to jump from his seat.  
*insert Kaname's gibberish here" sjkadasndjisbfdhEF0WJFI - like this one…  
Zero put ahand on top of Kaname's shoulder to calm him down.  
"Do you want rose tea?"Zero asked Kaname, in which Kaname nodded and enthusiastic 'yes'. Zero stood up and went to the kitchen area to make a cup of tea for Kaname. He came out a few minutes later, bearing with him a cup of rose tea. When he was about to give it to Kaname, he accidentally "tripped" on the carpet. The tea came spilling down on the poor star-strucked Kaname.  
"Aahhhhhhhhhh!!!! It burns!!! Oh dear God, IT BURNS!!!" Kaname screamed. Zero set the pieces of shattered glass aside and went closer to Kaname.  
"I am so very sorry. You should take off those WET clothes of yours. Here, let ME give you a HAND." Zero said emphasizing the words wet, me, and hand. Kaname stared incredulously at Zero for a moment before agreeing with his super fabulous** potential** idol.  
Soon, Kaname was in his boxers with Zero's name written on it. Zero put his jacket on top of Kaname's shoulder and led led the half(or more like ¾) naked Kaname into the bathroom.  
"I'll be bringing you your clothes. If ever you will be **needing **my **assistance**, I'll be **right outside the bathroom**."Zero said, and hesitantly left the bathroom.  
Kaname removed Zero's jacket and his boxers and entered the shower. He closed the shower curtains and began to take a bath.  
What poor Kaname doesn't know is that there are hidden cameras on **different angles **of the bathroom, catching Kaname's every word and movements… And these are being broadcasted on Zero's **private **television while he is doing something that shouild be done by pairs of two or more.  
After taking a bath, Kaname saw the clothes that he would be wearing on the bathroom's counter. Then, he gasped for he thought that he would be wearing a black dress that was actually a t-shirt that would reach mid-hip of his body.  
"Ohmigosh!" Kaname squealed and put his supposed-to-be dress on. Then, he cautiously went out of the bathroom.  
"Are you all **good** now?" Zero said out of nowhere, causing Kaname to be surprised.  
"Ah… Yes…"Kaname said, turning a million shades of red.  
"Good… Then **follow me.**" Zero said and led Kaname to what seems like a bedroom…  
Zero allowed the bewildered Kaname to first **enter** the room **first.** When Kaname was inspecting the room, he can't help but to be a curious cat. He opened the drawers and made an ultimately big mistake in opening the bedside drawers. What he didn't know was that the door is being locked by the now aroused, perverted, famous pop-singing Zero.  
Inside the bedside drawer, there he found different objects and tools used for you-know-what.  
""OMFG!!! Zero… you…y –you…" Kaname lost his voice when he saw his idol advancing towards him. Then Zero pushed Kaname down and pinned him to the bed.. Then, Zero began trailing kisses on Kaname's jaw as Kaname moaned with pleasure. For Kaname, it didn't seem to him that he is being raped by Zero. For him, it was heaven. Hell, he could no die in peace right after this!  
"Ze…ro…" Kaname moaned and then almost too suddenly, he shot up from his bed as he now wole up from his _**pleasurable **_dream.  
"Did I just dreamed that I was having **fun **with Zero?" Kaname said out loud… Then, he felt something funny **down **there.  
"Oh shit…" Kaname said, peering at the covers.  
"I never knew that the great pureblooded Kuran Kaname is actually a homosexual." Zero said from out of nowhere. Kaname jump from his bed and instantly covered his "accident".  
"How? Why?... Huh?..." Kaname said, puzzled.  
"Vampire's Sensitive hearing… I can hear you all the way from the Sun Dorms." Zero said. Both of their faces burned from blushing and they were engulfed in an awkward silence. Then Zero approached Kaname and pinned him to the wall.  
"Now, I'll be asking you. Shall we continue it from here?" Zero asked. He didn't wait for any reply from Kaname. He began trailing kisses on Kaname's jaw and, well, I guess one of them has to limping for the next few days… Probably the uke?? Yeah…

* * *

_**A/N:** Please review. Done during free period...... ^_^ What we do when we're bored..... Anyway, what do you think? Nosebleed? Let me know..... XD_


End file.
